


This is how the World Works

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, drama-form, jihoon is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEUNGCHEOL: we all have a part to play<br/>JIHOON: and this is yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in ep. 6 of The Seventeen Project, S.coups was worried that he had left all the serious work to his dongsaengs. and i began to imagine all sorts of things that he could do to help seventeen as a leader

EXT: SEVENTEEN DORM – EVENING 

_Jihoon is sitting at the base of steps, waiting quietly when he hears the footsteps coming down from the floor above. He quickly gets up and hides behind the stairs. Seungcheol emerges, mask over his face and hoody to block his newly dyed hair but Jihoon knows it’s him. Seungcheol exits the building and turns left, moving up the street and Jihoon quietly follows. They get to a street lamp and Seungcheol stops._

**JIHOON**

Hyung.

_Seungcheol jumps before turning around. He takes off his mask and pulls off the hood._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

My God! You scared me.

**JIHOON**

What are you doing here, hyung?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It’s no need to worry. Go back in the apartment, Jihoon-ie.

**JIHOON**

Not without you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Sternly)_

I’m serious. _(Looks about worriedly)_ You shouldn’t be here.

**JIHOON**

Neither should you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You don’t know what you’re talking about.

_Jihoon removes a book from his sweater pocket and under the street lamp; Jihoon sees the blood drain from Seungcheol’s face._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What are you doing with that?

**JIHOON**

You don’t have to do this, hyung. Let’s just go back inside.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Holds out his hand)_

Give it here. _(Steps forward)_ Hand that over, Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

_(Steps back)_

I didn’t tell anyone about it. I’m not going to. Not unless you stay out here.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Hisses)_

You don’t know what you’re doing.

**JIHOON**

And you do? _(Pouts angrily)_ This is wrong. It’s not supposed to be like this.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? This is the life we chose, Jihoon. We all have to play our part.

**JIHOON**

And this is yours? (Opens the book and reads) Eunwan-shi… Thursday: 9pm, Taeoh-hyung… Friday, Mian-noona… Saturday. My God, hyung, you’re doing what with these people?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It’s for us. It’s all for Seventeen.

**JIHOON**

So you’ll sell your body to anyone?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Yes.

_Jihoon stares at him, looking hurt and disappointed._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I would rather you never knew, but it’s what I have to do.

**JIHOON**

No, it isn't.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No one would hear your pretty songs if I didn’t do this, Jihoon. That’s how the world works.

**JIHOON**

No, it’s not. We can-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Cuts in)_

What? We can what? You signed a contract, I signed a contract. We are all bound by our words and here I am so don’t try to stop me.

_Seungcheol turns around and stares at the road and so Jihoon runs up to him and pulls him back around._

**JIHOON**

Please. We can leave. You can leave.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And then what? They’d just pick someone else to do it. Someone has to.

**JIHOON**

No, they won’t-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Angry)_

They wanted Jeonghan to do it. He was the first choice but I volunteered.

_Jihoon shakes his head in disbelief._

**JIHOON**

We can all leave.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Laughs)_

Don’t be so naïve. We’ve already debuted. Besides who’s to say someone won’t want to stay. You think they are just going to throw away their life’s dream because of a few sexual encounters?

**JIHOON**

But it’s not a few. _(Opens the book)_ You’ve almost filled up a sixty leaf notebook with appointments that have already happened. And we’ve been out, barely a year. What’s going to happen when-?

_Jihoon stops talking as a car turns the corner. Before Jihoon can do anything, Seungcheol picks him up like a little child and pushes him into the other side of the road where their building is, hiding him from the car._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We all have our part to play, Jihoon. It’s no body’s fault that this is mine.

_He turns around and walks up to the car, flagging it down as the car comes to a halt and he gets in._


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol takes a bath

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - JIHOON'S ROOM - NIGHT

_The door creaks open in the dark as Seungcheol looks inside to find the two double bunks with all four occupants fast asleep. He enters in, gently and closes the door, careful not to wake anyone. The two bunks are pressed together but Jihoon is sleeping on the down bed of the bunk leaning against the wall. Seungcheol doesn't want to cross over Hoshi to get in so he goes to the foot of the bed and climbs into Jihoon's bed from there. He lies between Jihoon and Hoshi because Jihoon is hugging his pillow and facing the wall so closely that there would be no space for Seungcheol. He turns on his side and watches Jihoon as the light from outside floods in and shines on Seungcheol's face._

_He closes his eyes to sleep just as Jihoon turns around to lie facing him and Seungcheol cringes in shame._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Whispers)_

I didn't want to wake you.

**JIHOON**

Then don't come home at one in the morning and sneak into my bed.

**S.CHEOL**

I'm sorry. I should have showered.

**JIHOON**

Why? You'll start showering now because I know what you've been doing?

_Seungcheol blushes and with the light illuminating his face, it is easy to see._

**JIHOON**

I'v always known.  _(Seungcheol's eyes widen)_  Not from the beginning. Just when you started coming home late smelling weird.

_Seungcheol raises his arm and puts his nose to his armpit._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Worried)_

Weird how?

**JIHOON**

Sometimes you smell like a woman's perfume. Other times...

_Jihoon trails off._

**S.CHEOL**

Other times, what?

_Jihoon shakes his head as he takes Seungcheol's hand in his own. He holds the one hand in both of his as he attempts to massage it just a bit before looking into seungcheol's eyes. His eyes are suddenly drawn to Seungcheol's neck._

**JIHOON**

You're bleeding.

_Seungcheol raises himself up as he moves his hand to his neck. There's no blood when he brings it back but Jihoon follows him till they are both sitting up. Jihoon turns Seungcheol's neck away and looks before Seungcheol pushes his hand away and pulls the neck of his shirt up._

**JIHOON**

It's not bleeding but is that what a hickey is supposed to look like?

**S.CHEOL**

Leave it alone, Hoon.

_Jihoon moves very quickly, knocking Seungcheol on his back as Jihoon straddles him and removes his torchlight from under his pillow in one fluid motion._

**JIHOON**

No!

_Seungcheol looks up at him in shock. Jihoon blinks as he turns on the torch, angling it away from the sleeping Hoshi beside them. He reaches for the neck of Seungcheol's shirt but hesitates, expecting Seungcheol to hit him off. Seungcheol just stares from his hand to his face and back, but makes no move to stop him. So Jihoon proceeds, opening the neck and shinning the torch at the bruise. He inhales, sharply as his eyes water. Beyond the tiny cut Jihoon first noticed is a much bigger bruise just beneath the neck of the shirt where a large hand-print sits, already turning purple but still very obvious._

**JIHOON**

Was this tonight?

_Seungcheol does not answer but Jihoon keeps going, unbuttoning Seungcheol's shirt as he goes lower and lower till he sees four half-moon shaped bruises a little above Seungcheol's hip that looks like someone had griped him too hard from behind. He pushes Seungcheol's shirt off his shoulder and notices another bruise on his shoulder and a matching one on the other._

**JIHOON**

Why do they set you up with violent men?

_Seungcheol scoffs._

**S.CHEOL**

Not just the men.

_He pushes Jihoon off him, carefully as he turns and sits, showing him his back, here there are scratches and bites and all kinds of bruises that Jihoon can't even trace. Jihoon sniffs._

**JIHOON**

We have to stop this.

**S.CHEOL**

We don't have to do anything.

_He pulls his shirt back on and starts to button it but Jihoon stops him. He pulls the shirt off and tosses it off the bed._

**JIHOON**

You don't have to hide it when you come home. I already know.

_Seungcheol looks at Hoshi._

**S.CHEOL**

The members will wake and see.

_Jihoon climbs out of the bed, pulling Seungcheol behind him._

**JIHOON**

Then let's get you bathed and into clean night clothes, eh hyung?

_Seungcheol allows himself to be pulled off to the bathroom by his tiny dongsaeng._

 


	3. Chapter 3

INT: CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SEVENTEEN APARTMENT – EVENING

_Jihoon straightens Seungcheol’s cape as Seungcheol stares at him in dried irritation._

**S.CHEOL**

You need to stop treating me like I’m your son.

**JIHOON**

If I don’t take care of you, who will?

**S.CHEOL**

It’s not like I’m going to school, Hoonie.

_Jihoon ignores him and continues his assessment, turning Seungcheol around to look him over as Seungcheol sighs in exasperation._

**JIHOON**

Stop complaining. You like it when I spoil you.

**S.CHEOL**

Actually, I really don’t.

**JIHOON**

Stop whining.

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t whine. Now, stop.

_He brushes Jihoon’s hands away. Jihoon looks at him seriously._

**JIHOON**

You took a shower. Check _(Makes a check sign in the air)_. Did you take the lube and kit I prepared?

_Seungcheol holds up his tiny bag and Jihoon nods sadly. Then he smiles._

**JIHOON**

_(Makes the check sign again)_

Check. I hope you prepared yourself in the shower.

_Seungcheol looks mortified._

**S.CHEOL**

Don’t ask me stuff like that.

**JIHOON**

_(Sternly)_

Did you?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

I did.

**JIHOON**

How many fingers? _(Seungcheol pales)_ It’s a man tonight, hyung. I want to be sure that you’re okay because last time, he didn’t bother to prepare you.

**S.CHEOL**

I know how big he is. I prepared… appropriately.

_Jihoon nods as his eyes go glassy._

**JIHOON**

Okay. If he has a friend, don’t panic. I read about this. Just relax and let it happen. The tenser you are, the more it will hurt. We don’t want it to hurt.

**S.CHEOL**

I know. You sent me the link. I’m scarred forever.

_Jihoon laughs, returning to the cape straightening again. Seungcheol’s phone starts to ring and they both freeze. He pulls out the phone._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m ready. I’m on my way down… just gimme a minute… okay… okay.

_He cuts the call and puts his phone back in his pocket as they look at each other. Jihoon leans forward and hugs him. Seungcheol smiles and hugs him back._

**JIHOON**

I’ll make you some dukkbokki.

**S.CHEOL**

You need to sleep.

**JIHOON**

I will. You call me immediately you leave so I can prepare.

**S.CHEOL**

Don’t do that.

**JIHOON**

_(Grabs Seungcheol’s cape)_

Wake me up immediately you leave or I will kill you, hyung.

_Seungcheol nods. Jihoon hugs him again and lets him leave. Seungcheol runs down the stairs and disappears as Jihoon opens the door and enters the house. As he closes the door, he slips to the floor and cries his eyes out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be mistakes... please forgive

INT: BACKSTAGE – MUSIC BANK – EVENING

_Seungcheol is standing in a corner talking with a man as Jihoon watches them quietly from his perch on a stool. He can’t hear what they’re saying but the blush and frown on Seungcheol’s face gives him a pretty good idea of what they are talking about. Jihoon gets up and walks closer, leaning close to them and looking away, trying not to be obvious._

**S.CHEOL**

I know what I said, hyung-

**MAN**

_(Cuts in)_

Then no argument. Immediately you’re done here, meet me.

_There’s a rustling sound and Jihoon turns to see the man grabbing Seungcheol’s ass as he laughs and tries to push him off. This just earns him a grunt as his back gets clammed into the wall as the man brackets him in._

**MAN**

Are you playing with me, Cheolie?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Scared)_

No. I promise, I’ll be there. I just-

**MAN**

You just what? I’m not trying to hump you in public but if you want… _(Leans in)_ If you misbehave, I can pull you just down the hall and make it so you’re sore during your performance.

_Seungcheol whimpers in worry, shaking his head slightly._

**MAN**

Would you like me to do that?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Nods)_

Yes, hyung. You can do anything to me.

 _The man lets his hand fall to Seungcheol’s shoulder as Seungcheol closes his_ _eyes and Jihoon knows he’s trying to block the situation out._

**HOSHI**

Just another name in a book, eh?

_Jihoon jumps turning round to find Hoshi standing behind him and glaring in Seungcheol and the man’s direction. He gapes at him as Hoshi shrugs._

**HOSHI**

You’re not the only one who knows about hyung’s… responsibilities.

**JIHOON**

Why didn’t you say anything?

**HOSHI**

_(Looks at him)_

So that you can worry yourself to death? There was no need.

_The man releases Seungcheol and walks away as Seungcheol heaves a quiet sigh of relief._

**HOSHI**

It’s not like there’s anything you can do about it.

_Jihoon watches Seungcheol as he tries to straighten his costume and dab the tears from his face._

**JIHOON**

I wouldn’t be so sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – NIGHT

_Seungcheol enters the apartment and drops his keys on the tray by the door as he grimaces in the dark. He yawn and enters the sitting room as he stops to find Jihoon sleeping on the couch with the television on and a little drool leaking unto the sofa._

_Seungcheol looks at Jihoon sadly as he approaches him, crouches by his side and kisses Jihoon on the forehead. Jihoon’s eyes open as he adjusts and looks at his hyung._

**JIHOON**

_(Sleepy)_

Hyung? When did you get in?

**S.CHEOL**

Just now. Why are you here?

**JIHOON**

Your dinner is in the microwave. Dino tried to eat it.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Feigns shock)_

And he’s still alive?

**JIHOON**

The members held me back.

_He tries to get up but Seungcheol holds him down._

**S.CHEOL**

I’ll get it.

_He leaves and Jihoon hears him turn on the microwave before he returns into the parlor where Jihoon waves him over to sit on the floor between his legs._

**JIHOON**

Take off your shirt.

**S.CHEOL**

You know it’s weird when you stare at my scars.

**JIHOON**

I just want to see if there’re new ones.

**S.CHEOL**

It’s not every time I get a mean person you know.

**JIHOON**

I have some oil here, though.

**S.CHEOL**

Aww! A massage!

_He leans against the sofa as Jihoon pours some oil unto his hands and rubs._

**JIHOON**

I wanted to talk to you about something.

**S.CHEOL**

What?

**JIHOON**

I went to see CEO-nim today.

**S.CHEOL**

Why?

**JIHOON**

Don’t be mad at me but-

**S.CHEOL**

What did you do?

**JIHOON**

I threatened to quit.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shifts away)_

You did what?

**JIHOON**

I needed to stop him from using you.

_Seungcheol stands to his feet in shock and anger._

**SEUNGCEHOL**

But he’s not the one who gives me customers.

**JIHOON**

I know that now.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Angry)_

I asked you to stay out of it.

**JIHOON**

Hyung-

**S.CHEOL**

But you didn’t listen to me. You’re supposed to listen to me.

**JIHOON**

I will not when you say stupid things like that.

_Seungcheol glares at Jihoon but Jihoon glares right back._

**JIHOON**

He was surprised about it and he warned me never to talk to him that way again-

**S.CHEOL**

I knew this would happen.

**JIHOON**

But then he got angry about your situation and said I should bring you in first thing in the morning.

**S.CHEOL**

What?

**JIHOON**

He wants to talk to you. He wants to know who’s doing this. He thought he had done enough to protect us but, apparently not.

_Seungcheol stares at Jihoon in shock as he falls to the cushion beside Jihoon._

**S.CHEOL**

What are you saying?

**JIHOON**

He’s going to stop this, hyung. He’s going to fix the entire situation so you never have to suffer again.

_The microwave dings, signaling the Seungcheol’s dinner is ready._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some violence ahead

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – CORRIDOR – MORNING

_Two men storm out of a room carrying cardboard boxes with their stuff in it just as Jihoon is coming out of the studio. He does not see them till he’s well away from the door and so when he does, he tries to shrink away but then one of them sees him. He blinks in fear and tries to turn around and head back into the studio but the one that sees him drops his own box and purses as Jihoon runs._

**KYUNGIN**

Bimah wait!

_Bimah follows as Jihoon enters the studio and tries to shut the door but he just busts right in and Kyungin looks around to make sure no one is in sight before he follows._

 

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – STUDIO – MORNING

_Jihoon falls to the ground as the door knocks into his face and Bimah enters. He crawls backward, away from the door and Kyungin enters behind Bimah._

**BIMAH**

You think you’re so smart eh?

**JIHOON**

I… I will scream.

**BIMAH**

It’s 7am on a Sunday. No one’s here.

**KYUNGIN**

_(Uncomfortable)_

Bimah, let’s just go.

**BIMAH**

_(Shouts)_

NO! This little brat just cost me EVERYTHING!

_Jihoon flinches away as he tries to get up but Bimah kicks him back to the floor and Jihoon cries out in pain as he turns back to face Bimah._

**BIMAH**

After everything I did for you, you little shit.

**JIHOON**

You were selling Seungcheol-hyung off to people. Some of them didn’t even have anything to do with our music.

**BIMAH**

You’re lucky I wasn’t selling you.

_He bends down and lifts Jihoon up by his shoulders as he tosses him across the room and he hits the wall and falls to the ground._

**BIMAH**

Punching a bag won’t do for this anger.

_He advances on Jihoon who opens his mouth to scream._

**JIHOON**

AHHH-

 _Bimah punches him squarely in the face and Kyungin grabs Bimah’s hand to stop him but he just shoves Kyungin away and crouches over Jihoon as he grips Jihoon’s tiny_ _neck._

**JIHOON**

Pl…ea… please. Argh! Hyung-

**BIMAH**

Oh so it’s hyung now?

**KYUNGIN**

_(Scared)_

You’ll kill him, Bimah.

**BIMAH**

I lost my contacts, my job… MY MONEY! No one will hire me in this town again. He deserves to die.

_Jihoon holds Bimah’s hands as his grip tightens around his neck. Kyungin shrieks, running out of the room as he leaves Jihoon alone with Bimah. Jihoon presses his long nails into Bimah’s hand and Bimah shouts, pulling his hands off as Jihoon takes a large, deep breath._

**BIMAH**

You fucker!

_He slaps Jihoon across the face three times and then climbs off him to get to the cord of a power pack. Jihoon takes the chance to run away as he crawls to his feet just as Bimah tugs on the power cable, causing the laptop on top of the mixer to fall to the ground._

**BIMAH**

Come here, you.

_He throws the cord over Jihoon’s head and pulls it as Jihoon falls backward and then he wraps it around Jihoon and climbs on top of him again. Jihoon cries as he puts his hand between the cord and his throat to give him some breathing space but it doesn’t help much as Bimah releases one side of the cord and pulls out Jihoon’s hand and then tightens his hold on the cord._

_Jihoon’s eyes bulge as the door flies open and three men enter, followed by a frantic Kyungin. Two of them are wearing mufti while the third has on a cleaning jumper. They pull Bimah off Jihoon as the boy lolls away, exhausted and scared._

**BIMAH**

_(Shouts)_

YOU THINK YOU’RE SAFE IN THIS TOWN? I will find you. I WILL GET YOU!

_They pull him out of the room, away from Jihoon as the door slams shut, leaving Jihoon scared and out of his mind._


	7. Chapter 7

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Seungcheol and Junghan are sitting on the sofa watching a movie as the rest of Seventeen surrounds them. Every few seconds, someone turns around t look at Seungcheol and he just shakes his head. An explosion goes off onscreen as Jun looks back at Seungcheol and he rolls his eyes._

**J.HAN**

Oh stop it.

**S.CHEOL**

Tell _them_ to stop it.

**J.HAN**

They just care.

**S.CHEOL**

Well I’m sitting right here. They don’t have to check up on me.

**J.HAN**

What do you want them to do then?

_Seungcheol looks at Junghan._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m not the one who got beaten up. They need to stop… _(Waves his hand around)_ … hovering.

**J.HAN**

Imagine if it was one of them. How would you react if you hear someone was trying to hurt Dino?

_Seungcheol gulps and looks away as yet another explosion goes off on screen._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

I just wish they’d let me see him.

_Junghan pulls Seungcheol into his lap and places Seungcheol’s head on his thigh as he strokes his hair._

**J.HAN**

CEO-nim won’t let anyone else into his hospital room. Only his mom’s been in there.

**S.CHEOL**

It’s not like I’m going to hurt him.

**J.HAN**

He knows that.

_The8 turns back and looks at Seungcheol and he half-rises from Junghan’s lap._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Angry)_

For the love of go-

**J.HAN**

Minghao can you get Seungcheol-hyung some juice?

_The8 looks uncertain as he gets up and leaves, causing Vernon and Minggyu to cover up the space left in his wake as if Seungcheol might get hurt if the circle remains broken. Seungcheol rolls his eyes and turns away from the TV, facing Junghan’s belly._

**J.HAN**

Give them some time. They just need to adjust. You need to adjust.

**S.CHEOL**

And how do I do that?

**J.HAN**

You can talk about it?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Stiffens)_

About what?

**J.HAN**

You have nothing to be ashamed of, hyung.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Hisses)_

I know that. Don’t talk down to me like I’m some victim.

**J.HAN**

I wasn’t-

**S.CHEOL**

Then what are you doing?

_He gets up from Junghan’s lap and skips his way past the lying bodies of his members who now appear more alert, sitting up and even kneeling as if to follow him out of the room._

**S.CHEOL**

If you move one inch…

_They all freeze and then slowly return to their places as he dashes out of the room._

**J.HAN**

I’ll go talk to him.

_Junghan follows._

EXT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – BALCONY – NIGHT

_As soon as Junghan emerges, Seungcheol groans in anger._

**S.CHEOL**

You people need to stop looking at me like that.

**J.HAN**

I’m sorry-

**S.CHEOL**

What do they think can happen? This isn’t a movie. I’m not some prized piece of ass that Seoul has to have so if Bimah and Kyungin are gone, no one is coming for me. They –you- don’t have to follow me everywhere. GAH!

_He slams his hand on the railings of the balcony as it vibrates and Junghan flinches._

**S.CHEOL**

You people are supposed to listen to me. _(Cries)_ I’m leader. I know what I’m doing.

**J.HAN**

We all listen to you.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Angry)_

Was Jihoon listening to me when he went to CEO-nim? I told him not to… I told him to leave it alone.

**J.HAN**

They were using you-

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

IT WAS ALL JUST SEX! How come no one understands that? You people need me to be a victim but I’m not. They didn’t ask me to do it or force me. I went to them and requested it. _(Places his hand on his chest)_ I told them to use me.

**J.HAN**

You were doing it for Seventeen. They used that against me.

_Seungcheol sighs in frustration as he pulls at his hair._

**S.CHEOL**

You’re not listening to me.

**J.HAN**

Then what about the bruises?

_Seungcheol hesitates as he looks at Junghan._

**S.CHEOL**

What bruises?

**J.HAN**

The ones on your body. Did you ask for those too? Did you sign some contract that says it’s your place to get bitten or scratched or manhandled like a doll?

**S.CHEOL**

You don’t know what you’re talking about.

**J.HAN**

I can’t believe no one noticed it before. You suddenly stopped sleeping naked. Since we’ve debuted, you don’t walk around the dorm nude anymore. You don’t even shower with the rest of us.

**S.CHEOL**

Because I’m a grown man.

**J.HAN**

Jihoon told Hoshi about them and he told the rest of us, hyung. There’s no need to lie anymore.

_Seungcheol sinks to the ground as he leans on the railing and Junghan sits beside him, quietly._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m not okay with it. I’m not okay with any of it. But what else am I going to do? I can’t exactly sue for it. Besides, if I hadn’t stepped up, they’d have gotten… someone else… to do it.

_Seungcheol pulls his legs up and places his head on his knees as Junghan rubs his back._

**J.HAN**

I know.

_Seungcheol raises his head in question._

**J.HAN**

_(Exhales)_

The week of our debut, there was this woman. She was pretty and nice and she like to talk to me whenever we bumped into her at Pledis. She’d run her fingers through my hair and smile and laugh at anything I said. She looked rich. _(Scoffs)_ She smelled really rich. And she was really friendly. Then one night, Kyungin-hyung said I should wear something nice and meet him at his office.

_Junghan looks over at Seungcheol and he’s just staring at Junghan with no judgment. So he continues._

**J.HAN**

I get there and he and Bimah are discussing a list. There are supposedly six women on the list. Some of them have industry-clout while the others are either married to or work with men who do. Kyungin had the big idea that if they could offer me out, things would move faster for Seventeen. I left before they saw me. If we were going to get famous at a snail’s pace, I’d be fine with that. So when I didn’t show, Kyungin sent me angry texts… threats. Very visual pictures of what he was going to do to me for not showing up. But when we met the night after our debut, he was fine. He acted like nothing had happened. I was so confused. I wondered why he just let it go without any problem.

_Junghan sighs as Seungcheol takes his hand and squeezes. He looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles._

**J.HAN**

As Hoshi was telling us everything, it just clicked. If you’d never-

_Junghan sobs a little as Seungcheol pulls him in and hugs him to his chest as Junghan cries._

**J.HAN**

I don’t even know what I owe you anymore, hyung.

**S.CHEOL**

Nothing. _(Pats Junghan’s head)_ You owe me nothing.

**J.HAN**

_(Laughs)_

I came out here to comfort me. Shame.

**S.CHEOL**

You guys want to pamper me? Fine.

_Junghan laughs as he pulls out of Seungcheol’s embrace._

**S.CHEOL**

Where’s my juice Minghao?

_There’s a stumble on the other side of the door as muffled voices sound._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

I know you guys are leaning on the door and eavesdropping!

_The door opens slowly as The8 emerges with half a cup of juice. Seungcheol looks from him to the cup and the raises an eyebrow._

**THE8**

Jisoo-hyung pushed me and it kinda spilled.

_Seungcheol accepts the cup._

**S.CHEOL**

Thank you.

_The8 sighs in relief as Junghan nudges Seungcheol’s shoulder with his own._


	8. Chapter 8

INT: HOSPITAL – JIHOON’S ROOM – MORNING 

_When Jihoon wakes up, he’s wrapped in Hoshi’s arms and Seungcheol is fighting with the remote. He clears his throat and winces as Hoshi stirs and wakes a swell._

**HOSHI**

_(Smiles)_

It’s alive!

_Seungcheol turns from the TV and lights up at Jihoon’s wakeful eyes as he rises and comes closer._

**S.CHEOL**

Get off the bed!

_He taps Hoshi on the leg as Hoshi cuddles Jihoon some more. Jihoon looks around till he finds his sketchpad and marker and he points at them. Seungcheol turns around and gets it for him._

**S.CHEOL**

You’re being weird.

_Jihoon takes the marker and sketch pad from him and begins writing as Hoshi looks over his shoulder. After a few seconds, Hoshi begins to frown. Jihoon holds up the sketch to Seungcheol and it reads._

**JIHOON**

I can’t speak.

_Jihoon points at the bandage on his throat._

**S.CHEOL**

What?

_Jihoon bends and writes again as Hoshi shifts in his place, looking uncomfortable._

**JIHOON**

The doctors said something about my larynx being ~~damaged~~. Bruised? I’m not so sure.

_A tear falls from Seungcheol’s eye._

**S.CHEOL**

What does that mean?

_Jihoon writes again and turns it over._

**JIHOON**

I won’t be speaking for a while.

_He smiles at Seungcheol as Hoshi eyes Jihoon in anger._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Cleans his eye)_

For a while?

_Jihoon laughs and Hoshi lets out of the bed looking slightly peeved._

**HOSHI**

You made it sound like you’re permanently mute.

**JIHOON**

You should’ve seen your faces.

_As Jihoon turns the pad for them to see, he chokes and starts to cough jerkily like he is trying to reduce the pain. Hoshi and Seungcheol rush to his side, anger forgotten._

**S.CHEOL**

Should we call someone?

_Jihoon waves at them._

**HOSHI**

CEO said only two people could come in.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Nods)_

Yeah, everyone’s dying to see you.

**HOSHI**

Seungkwan cries every night.

 _Jihoon’s eyebrows scrounge up as if to say “aww” but he makes no sound. Then he_ _writes again._

**JIHOON**

CEO-nim nearly didn’t let my mom in. He slept here the first night I got in. He wouldn’t even leave after my surgery. My mom had to force him to go home and take a bath.

**HOSHI**

I’d have loved to see that.

_Jihoon shakes his head and frowns._

**S.CHEOL**

What is it?

**JIHOON**

What’s going on out there? CEO-nim refused to tell me anything.

_Hoshi and Seungcheol share a look as Jihoon writes furiously._

**JIHOON**

I SAW THAT!

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

Bimah posted bail.

_The blood drains from Jihoon’s face._

**HOSHI**

He’s never going to come near you again.

**S.CHEOL**

Yeah. And Pledis now has heightened security. No one can touch you.

_Hoshi nods desperately as Jihoon just sits on the bed, clutching his sketch pad and pen in his hand._

**S.CHEOL**

Not to worry. He’ll be in jail soon enough.

_Jihoon writes._

**JIHOON**

When is his court date?

_Another look between the two causes Jihoon to refer to a previous page._

**JIHOON**

I SAW THAT!

**HOSHI**

In three weeks.

**JIHOON**

But I get out next week!!!!!!!

_He presses the marker into the sketch pad as he angrily writes on the exclamation marks._

**S.CHEOL**

We know. It’ll be alright.

_Seungcheol climbs into the bed with Jihoon._

**JIHOON**

He promised he’d get me.

_Jihoon sniffs and Seungcheol moves away to look at him._

**S.CHEOL**

You have nothing to fear. He’s not just going to walk right up to you-

_Jihoon starts writing again and Seungcheol falls quiet._

**JIHOON**

You don’t know that. He could get to me anywhere.

**S.CHEOL**

You need to stop thinking like that.

**HOSHI**

Hyung is right, Jihoonie. You’re not going to get hurt.

**JIHOON**

Like I didn’t get hurt the first time??????!!!!!

_Hoshi points at him accusingly._

**HOSHI**

Hey now! No knew that that was going to happen. People are prepared now. We’re prepared now.

**S.CHEOL**

In three week’s he’ll be gone and you can roam easy.

_Jihoon sits quietly as Hoshi plops down into the chair Seungcheol vacated. Seungcheol pulls Jihoon’s head down as he places it on his chest as Hoshi busies himself with the remote, looking every bit as frustrated as Seungcheol looked minutes ago._

**S.CHEOL**

So when are we going to hear your voice again?

**JIHOON**

They’ll be taking out my stitches soon. I’ll heal and be good as new.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Narrows his eyes)_

Really? We won’t hear anything like “Jihoon can’t sing anymore” or sorry but Seventeen is now twelve?

**JIHOON**

It will be alright. It wasn’t that bad.

**S.CHEOL**

You were in surgery, Hoon. You don’t have surgery for the common cold.

**JIHOON**

The doctor said it will be fine. I’m going to go ahead and assume they know ~~best~~ better.

_Seungcheol tries to cuddle over Jihoon and Jihoon protests by pushing his hands away._

**S.CHEOL**

You need to sleep.

_Jihoon writes._

**JIHOON**

I just woke up.

_Seungcheol collects the sketch pad and tosses it back on the cupboard he took it from._

**S.CEHOL**

Well, I’ve missed your cuddles so shut and let me, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're almost there  
> hold on!


	9. Chapter 9

EXT: HANJIN – STREET – AFTERNOON

_Seungcheol and CEO are standing on the bend of a corner as Seungcheol kicks at the pavement uncomfortably and CEO just leans on the wall, looking at the boy with an amused expression._

**CEO**

What are you doing now?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Looks up)_

Trying to keep my mind busy.

**CEO**

Still won’t change the fact of what’s about to happen.

**S.CHEOL**

Yeah, but sir, do I really need to be here?

**CEO**

_(Sternly)_

What do you think it takes to be leader? I would have thought you of all people understood the responsibility-

**S.CHEOL**

I do.

**CEO**

Then stop fidgeting.

_Seungcheol stops kicking as he looks up at CEO._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Pouts)_

I’m not fidgeting.

_He shrugs and paces as CEO rolls his eyes._

**S.CHEOL**

I won’t have to do anything… violent right?

**CEO**

_(Bored)_

No.

**S.CHEOL**

Will you? Will you do anything?

**CEO**

Do you think I came all the way to this horrid place to watch you kick gravels?

**S.CHEOL**

So… you’re going to… beat him?

**CEO**

_(Scoffs)_

Please. I’m way too elegant for that. Why would I want to get my hands dirty?

_A loud shout erupts from the other side of the street as Seungcheol runs up the bend in time to see a group of men beating up Bimah with his bag of groceries on the ground, forgotten._

**CEO**

My men on the other hand, own no such finesse.

_Seungcheol and CEO walk up to Bimah as the men slow down on their beating and shift aside to give them a view of Bimah lying on the ground and bleeding._

**BIMAH**

_(Coughs up blood)_

I am going to sue you.

**CEO**

Okay.

**S.CHEOL**

Not so much fun when the shoe’s on your foot eh?

_CEO leans in to Seungcheol and whispers._

**CEO**

It’s “the other foot”.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Whines)_

Sir.

**CEO**

_(Waves his hands defensively)_

Go ahead.

**BIMAH**

It’s easy to talk now you’re hiding behind CEO-nim’s apron.

**S.CHEOL**

I’m too tall to hide behind his apron.

**CEO**

_(Whispers)_

It’s a figure of spee-

**S.CHEOL**

I know that.

_CEO laughs as he stands aside. Seungcheol removes a document from his pocket and tosses it at Bimah and Bimah sneers at it._

**S.CHEOL**

Open it.

_Bimah stares him down till a guy steps in and punches him at the back of the head. He groans in pain and reaches for the paper._

**BIMAH**

Want me to sign away my freedom?

**S.CHEOL**

You can barely find a job in the music industry. But I’m willing to bet you won’t mind working as anything in a year or two when your money runs out.

**BIMAH**

_(Frowns)_

What’s your point?

**S.CHEOL**

You have to stay away from Seventeen. Me, Jihoon, everyone, You can never touch us.

**BIMAH**

CEO-nim won’t be with you all the time.

_Bimah opens the paper and pales as his eyes take in its content._

**BIMAH**

What the hell is this?

**S.CHEOL**

CEO-nim might not be everywhere but you know who is?

**BIMAH**

_(Scared)_

You can’t print this.

**S.CHEOL**

Carat is everywhere. Other Kpop fans are everywhere. And once this goes out, you won’t get a job, much less have a home to live in.

_Bimah crawls forward as Seungcheol backs away from him._

**BIMAH**

Please.

**S.CHEOL**

Everyone in Korea will see what you did to Jihoon. Can you see the pictures? _(Gestures at the document in Bimah's hand)_ Even your friend Kyungin testified against you. Everyone will know what you have done when they read that article and they will know where to find you. Look, your address is there and everything.

**BIMAH**

You can't do thi-

**S.CHEOL**

If anything happens to any of us this will go out. Even if it’s a scrape on the knee from a bicycle race that has nothing to do with you, this paper will be released. To every news outlet from here to China. What you did to me wasn’t something we could publish or even talk about in polite company, but I imagine even saints would judge you when they see this. Pictures, evidence, witness accounts.

**BIMAH**

Seungcheol-ah.

_Bimah grabs Seungcheol’s trouser but Seungcheol shoves him away._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

DON’T CALL ME THAT! Get away from me.

**BIMAH**

I’ll never touch any of you, I swear. I swear. Please.

_Seungcheol turns away as he heads back down the street and away from Bimah with CEO in tow._

**CEO**

_(Teases)_

Angry-leader.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Blushes)_

You like this too much, sir.

**CEO**

_(Laughs)_

Can’t help it. (Sulks) Being CEO is such a drag these days. I should get out more.

_If they hear Bimah’s wails from the renewed beating he receives, neither of them acknowledges it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale... FINALLY!!!

EXT: OUTSIDE SEVENTEEN’S APARTMENT BUILDING – MORNING

_Jihoon comes out of the car as Hoshi and Minggyu help him to his feet as he blushes at the attention. The rest of the members arrive as the mile round him trying to get hugs in._

**JUNGHAN**

Okay. Space. Move people.

_He spreads them away from Jihoon._

**JUNGHAN**

We have a present for you.

**DK**

Actually CEO has a present for you.

**S.KWAN**

At our request.

**JISOO**

Part of the Pamper-Jihoon program.

**JIHOON**

_(Smiles)_

What is it?

**JUNGHAN**

Begins with, but is not limited to…

_He waves his hand as a detachable ramp is placed on the steps and Dino wheels out a chair from behind the stairwell. Jihoon laughs as he covers his mouth._

**JIHOON**

What the hell is this? I’m not crippled.

**WONWOO**

But now, you don’t have to climb the stairs all the time. At least till you get better.

**JIHOON**

I’m better. I’m out of the hospital.

**THE8**

Will you just shut up and take the kindness? Sheesh. You and Seungcheol-hyung act like we’re trying to give you chicken pox.

_Jun pushes Jihoon into chair as he is moved up the stairs by Jun and Minggyu as the members follow behind chattering happily._

 

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – SEUNGCHEOL’S ROOM – MORNING

_Seungcheol enters the room and starts removing his shirt when the door opens and Seungkwan and Vernon enter as well, both holding up sheets of paper. He looks at them in confusion._

**S.CHEOL**

What are you doing?

**S.KWAN**

_(Reads)_

On behalf of the members of Seventeen-

**VERNON**

_(Reads)_

Of whose happiness, you’ve seen

**S.KWAN**

We wish to wean you off our services

**VERNON**

And focus on Jihoon-hyung’s needs

**S.KWAN**

So from this good day on wards

**VERNON**

Till the day after tomorrow

**S.KWAN**

You shall have the attention of these wards

**VERNON**

To keep you from your sorrow

_Seungcheol opens his mouth to speak but Seungkwan holds up his finger as they continue reading._

**S.KWAN**

Thus, enjoy their limited abilities

**VERNON**

To the best of your requirements

**S.KWAN**

Because Seventeen is happy to please

**VERNON**

With Vernon and Seungkwan. _(Looks at Seungcheol)_ Nothing rhymes with Seungkwan.

**S.KWAN**

_(Smacks his chest)_

Hey!

**S.CHEOL**

_(Snatches Vernon’s script)_

What is this?

_He reads it._

**S.KWAN**

Now that Jihoon-hyung is home, we can no more pamper two hyungs, hyung.

**S.CHEOL**

So you’re sacrificing my services?

**VERNON**

Hyung, we spent the past week hearing you whine every time we’ve tried to do something nice. At least Jihoon-hyung says thank you and has the decency to blush when we over do it.

**S.CHEOL**

How would you know? He’s been back like a second.

**VERNON**

I visited him at the hospital.

**S.CHEOL**

Fine. If you’re going to give me two more days, I don’t want you two. You’re like the laziest maknaes.

_He opens his room door._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

I WANT MINGGYU AND DINO!

**HOSHI**

Sorry, hyung. They’re with Jihoon right now.

**S.CHEOL**

What’s this rubbish? I’m leader.

**HOSHI**

Now you’re just being a bully.

_Hoshi walks off as Seungcheol fumes and closes his door, turning back to see the two boys in his room with plastered smiles on their faces._

 

EXT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

_Jihoon is standing by the door leading into the street as he looks out at the night. He shivers as he pulls his sweater around him._

**S.CHEOL**

What are you doing out here?

_Jihoon jumps away from the door as he realizes it is just Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

You scared me half to death.

**S.CHEOL**

Payback’s a bitch.

_Jihoon’s eyebrow rises in uncertainty._

**S.CHEOL**

You did the same thing that first night you followed me out here.

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Right. _(Shivers)_ Feels like a lifetime ago.

**S.CHEOL**

It was.

_He comes and stands beside Jihoon on the other side of the door._

**JIHOON**

I just wanted to go for a walk.

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t see you doing much walking. What’s going on, Jihoon?

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

I still feel like… Bimah-hyung…

**S.CHEOL**

He’s not coming near you, Jihoon. He’s suffering now but he’s not a fool. He knows it could be a lot worse.

**JIHOON**

 I know. I’m just… I guess my head knows it-

**S.CHEOL**

But you just want to feel it.

**JIHOON**

Yes.

_Seungcheol holds his hand out._

**S.CHEOL**

Let’s go for a walk then. We’ll be fine. You’ll see.

_Jihoon takes his hand and they both step out into the night._


End file.
